borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gourra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scooter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XPhoenix777 (Talk) 09:56, October 24, 2009 Roland skill page What is your reasoning for the removal of the links to Roland's skill on Roland's skill section. It seems useful to me to have them there. Let me know what you think.--JohnJet 20:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Tooltips I saw your message in the forum about not being able to create/edit MediaWiki:Tooltips.js, and because you've proven that you know what you're doing, I just gave you admin status. You've done some great technical work already, and I can't wait to see how sexy you make the character build template. :'-) JoePlay (talk) 18:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Someone screwing with the weapons page Unregistered User 86.22.157.182 keeps messing with the weapons page, and I have undone his stupid edits twice. Please do something. --Saphireking65 01:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Categories I added Categories link to all the Weapons. That's why I added the category 010011110100110101000111. because this way we can categorise all weapon with the same Description.--Rubyus 03:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting. --Gourra (talk) 03:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC) What's the plan? So, how do things work here? I worked MUCH on Fallout wiki, The Vault. We had a plan to restore raw information into "readable" information. How do we do it here? Any plans, etc? --Goekhan 06:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really sure, there should be a boilerplate made for each thing, like locations and NPCs, but I don't have a plan to do that right now. What information did you have in mind? --Gourra (talk) 12:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Nothing actually. Categorizing/listing weapons&shields now would be very inaccurate without much data. Also manufacturer has a very big effect on the weapon stats, so there shouldn't be SS'es of the weapons or there should be multiple. Aside from weapons etc, quests would be what people are seeking mostly I think. --Goekhan 15:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, they aren't called quests, they are called missions, and to be honest that's what they should be called here too. Missions wouldn't be much of a problem, it's just that people usually just run through the quests right away. --Gourra (talk) 16:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey, what if we were to find out parts of the algorithm which actually created all the guns? Explanation; Every gun has some effects, like +65% damage. If you would divide the damage of the gun by 1.65, you would get the base damage of that gun. If you were to have multiple guns of the same kind and level requirement (i.e. bad repeater, lvl req. 13), but from different manufacturers, you would at least be able to tell the percentage of the base damage that gets altered because of different manufactures at a lvl 13 repeater pistol. You could index every single gun in Borderlands using this method, except special, named, guns which have red text. Does this sound like a good idea? You would be able to catagorisise an complete section, i.e. combat rifle cobras, with only 1 gun. Apesap 15:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Roland skills Do you think it's really handy to colour the links black? I mean, people won't readily click the links if they don't know that they are links. not everything has to look slick, it's a user interface. made for people to use. not to look as slick as possible --TNT LotLP 20:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I made the links black because it looks better with the rest of the text (and the background in the Scorpio Turret case). You could always make a note at the top saying "Click the link for more information about the skill" or something of the sort. --Gourra (talk) 22:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- It looks ''MUCH better with the black font, and anyone scanning over the skill trees will soon realize they're links. I say change it back. --Aelwrath45 21:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hardly, I think the brown-ish is much nicer, but if all of you agree, you win. this is a democracy after all. but there should be a string of text somewhere that says "Click the skill to find out more about it" or "more information" or.. you get the picture. I really don't care about the font colour, I just thought the links were easier to see without the black colour, what a hassle. Reducing unnecessary spacing? Why are you removing "unnecessary" spacing on the mission infobox. It makes it unreadable and it also breaks it. Every quest page now has something like " 12:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Tooltips Hi there! :D I'm an admin in Assassin's Creed Wiki. I noticed that you have a very nice tooltip function here, and I'd like to implement that on ACWiki too :D I thought I should let you know XD - [[User:SilverSummoner|'''SilverSummoner]]''TaLk'' 14:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) categories i am looking for a way to do away with weapons being added to alien guns automatically by infobox weapon. i would like them to be added to eridian weapons instead. any advice? 03:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :The category has been changed to Eridian weapons. --Gourra (talk) 06:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) thank you. i dont think i would have found it @ twc. got me some learnin to do. 17:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) rollbackers warblade and nagamarky. volunteered and vetted. 11:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done. --Gourra (talk) 11:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hi, i'm a new member, i want to add some quotes from maya and others, and i cant find the editing button. Dr. F said it locked due to heavy vandalism and i must say hi to other admins to get enough edits to not be new anymore. thank you for noticing this, and hi!Ahot (talk) 15:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC)